


Art for Kintsukuroi

by fluffehpenguin



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gore, Other, symbrock big bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffehpenguin/pseuds/fluffehpenguin
Summary: Art for the ficKintsukuroi. Thank you to KakushiMiko and SkullBearer for an awesome experience!Please be warned that there is gore in one of the images.





	Art for Kintsukuroi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skull_Bearer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skull_Bearer/gifts).



Host Fucker

 

The Parting


End file.
